After School Secret
by Time Forgotten One
Summary: "I-I like you, Sensei...m-more than a student should..." she said, averting her gaze. *Rated M for explicit lemons*


**((A/N: I seriously feel so guilty for making a Kiyoteru x Yuki lemon as my first fanfiction..but I ship this couple so hard OTL gomen **

**A-anyway...Enjoy the story...? ; 3 ; ))**

* * *

**9/11/12: EDIT: I'd like to give a big thank you to Naty17 for his/her review on this story, it really made me happy ; u ; (And it also helped me to get better at lemon-writing :D) **

* * *

"Class dismmissed." Kiyoteru-sensei said. As the final bell of the day rang, the students quickly gathered their belongings and made a bee-line for the door. Except for one 12 year old girl, named Kaai Yuki.

She made no attempt to leave the classroom; instead, she simply sat at her desk, discreetly staring at her teacher. Her sensei, Hiyama Kiyoteru, was a tall, handsome young man with black hair and black eyes. After locking the door, he sat at his desk grading papers for a while, paying no attention to Yuki at first. After a while, however, he noticed that his pupil hadn't left his classroom yet. He eyed her for a moment, before getting up and walking over to her desk. He gently tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Yuki-chan, why haven't you left yet? Is there something you need?" he asked, genuinely concerned. Yuki blushed and averted her gaze.

"S-sensei...does age matter..?" she asked shyly. The young man cocked his head curiously, wondering why she would ask such a question.

"E-eh? What do you mean?" he replied, scratching the back of his neck. Yuki took a deep breath and looked at her sensei once more.

"I mean...when it comes to love...does age matter?" she repeated, a little less embarrassed his time. Kiyoteru's eyes widened slightly and a crimson red blush crept onto his cheeks.

"U-uhm...well...I suppose not. Love is love, no matter what." he answered honestly. "But why do you want to know this?"

Yuki blushed insanely and gulped nervously before answering, "I...I like you, sensei...m-more than a student should..." She covered her face with her hands in shame and embarrassment. Sure, Yuki had always had a _big_ crush on her sensei, but she never even _dreamed_ of the day she'd confess to him.

Kiyoteru, however, was looking at the girl with his mouth hanging open, and his face as red as a tomato. He gulped and took a deep breath, trying to think before replying.

_'Aaah...what do I say to her? I like her too...no. I don't just like her...I-I lust after her...! Argh...if anyone found out I'd be branded as a pedophile..'_ he thought frantically. But after fighting with himself he decided he would tell her the truth. The teacher stepped forward, and pulled Yuki into his arms, before replying, "I..I like you too, Yuki-chan..~"

Yuki's cheeks turned a dark crimson hue, and shyly hugged him back, a smile finding its way onto her face. Then, Kiyoteru did something unexpected. He lifted Yuki's chin, and leaned down to plant his lips on hers. The young girl's eyes widened, shocked that he had kissed her. But she acted on raw instinct, and kissed him back. She felt him smile into the kiss, and he lifted her up, carrying over to his desk.

Kiyoteru set her down and gently cupped her face in his hands, deepening their kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him as close to her as she could. He licked her lips a bit, his tongue demanding entrance into her mouth. Yuki blushed and hesitantly parted her lips, granting him his wish. His tongue darted into her mouth and explored the warm caverns, while massaging her own tongue. She moaned softly into the kiss and unconsciously began to unbutton his suit jacket. He shrugged it off with ease.

The two soon parted for air, panting slightly. Kiyoteru smiled and kissed Yuki's face gently, before going down to kiss her neck. She gasped at the feeling of his soft lips on her neck, and couldn't help but let out a small moan. Kiyoteru grinned smugly and cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing them gently. Yuki moaned again, a little louder this time.

"Yuki-chan likes that, hmm?" he teased. She blushed and nodded, averting her gaze. Kiyoteru only laughed, and continued to kiss her neck, eventually sucking it gently and leaving a love bite. Yuki moaned again, tilting her head back to give him more access.

"S-Sen..sei...a-hhh..." she moaned softly. Kiyoteru smirked and unbuttoned her blouse and unclasped her bra, leaving her bare-chested in front of him. Yuki blushed insanely and covered as much of herself as she could, only to have Kiyoteru remove her hands and smile warmly.

"Don't cover yourself, ne~ You're beautiful," he complimented, then leaned forward to kiss her chest. Yuki moaned fairly loudly, and reached to remove Kiyoteru's shirt. Once it was off him, blood rushed to the younger girl's cheeks when she saw her sensei's toned chest. He smiled and fondled one of her breasts in his hand, while latching his mouth onto the other one and sucking it eagerly. The girl's eyes widened and threw her head back in ecstasy, moaning his name loudly.

"Sensei...! A-aah.." Kiyoteru swirled his tongue around her hardening bud and nipped at it gently. Moan after moan escaped from the girl's kiss-swollen lips.

Yuki blushed insanely and looked away from embarrassment. Kiyoteru, on the other hand, had already unzipped her skirt and was slipping it off her, leaving the girl clad in only her white panties.

"S-Sensei...t-this is embarrassing..w-what if someone comes in..?" Yuki whispered. The young teacher only smiled and kissed her lovingly for a few seconds.

"Don't worry, the door is locked," he cooed. "Just leave everything to me, ne?" She blushed and nodded shyly. Kiyoteru then leaned down and began to kiss Yuki's inner thighs, making her groan in ecstasy. He noticed a wet spot on her panties and grinned deviously.

"You're soaking wet," he drawled teasingly. "Do you want me that bad?" Yuki blushed insanely and hid her face with her hands. Kiyoteru chuckled and pulled down her panties, leaving the young girl completely exposed to him. Seeing her like this made Kiyoteru become even harder than he already was. He gulped nervously before spreading her legs and leaning down to press gentle kisses to her opening. Yuki gasped and whimpered loudly, now even more wet than she was before.

"Sensei! A-ahhnn..."

Kiyoteru grinned smugly and decided to tease her even more, and glided his tongue right up the middle of her, making her squeal in ecstasy and arch her back. He repeated this for a minute or two, teasing her entrance with his tongue. Then he decided to go even further, and plunged his tongue inside the girl, and she screamed in pleasure.

"S-Sensei! A-ahh...oh my God..!" The feeling of his warm tongue inside her was so good, so unbearably good. She bucked her hips a little as he began to slowly thrust his tongue in and out of her. Yuki moaned loudly, and put a hand on his head to support herself.

He continued his sinfully slow pace with his tongue, fondling her breasts as he did so. Yuki moaned his name repeatedly, coming dangerously close to her peak. But Kiyoteru removed his tongue and looked at her, licking his lips seductively.

"Mmm...you taste wonderful, Yuki-chan," he said, a smirk playing on his lips. She looked away, and the young man took this opportunity to remove the rest of his clothing. When his boxers were gone, Yuki looked back and couldn't help but stare at her sensei.

_'HNNNG...he's so hot...'_ she thought. Kiyoteru pulled her close to him and secured her legs around his waist, and hoisted her up, his rock hard length prodding at her entrance, and a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Tell me you want me," he said against her neck. "Tell me how bad you want me inside of you."

A deep blush settled on her cheeks as his bold words reached her. She covered her face in embarrassment as she squeaked out, "I..I want you inside me so bad, S-Sensei..."

He plucked her hands away from her face, catching her eyes as his lips widened into a smirk. "Don't hide your face, ne~ I want to see it when you come." And with that he slammed into her, breaking her barrier of innocence. Yuki gasped and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"S-Sensei...a-aaah.." she whimpered, tears coming to her eyes. He felt a pang of sadness in his chest when he saw her in pain; he lifted her chin so she was looking at him and gently, he kissed her tears away.

"It's okay, Yuki-chan...the pain will last only a minute..." he soothed, stroking her hair. She was so tight, it choked him. It took all his willpower to stay still and not pound into her.

"S-Sensei...y-you can move now..." she whispered softly. He nodded and began to thrust in and out of her gently. A groan escaped his lips as she tightened even more around him. She moaned in pleasure and entwined her fingers with his.

"A-aah...Y-Yuki..." he moaned, his thrusts becoming a little rougher and faster. Yuki moaned loudly, begging him for more.

"Sensei! M-more...! Please..." her breathing became heavy and beads of sweat made her jet black hair cling to her forehead. She raked her nails down his back and groaned. Kiyoteru moaned and let out a throaty chuckle.

"Dirty girl."

Yuki blushed and let out a pathetic mewl. Even though her eyes were open, all she could see was scorching white; the pleasure was that intense.

Kiyoteru moaned loudly as he continued to thrust inside her, in and out; his mouth latched onto the base of her throat and sucked her soft skin, and his hand lowered to her leg to raise it up over his shoulder. This new position had him hitting spots Yuki didn't even know existed - spots that make her cry out his name and beg for everything he can give her.

"Sensei..! A-aah! Right there!" she moaned, when he hit her sensitive spot. He grinned smugly and continued to thrust roughly inside her, being sure to hit that spot.

"Y-Yuki...a-ahnn..y-you're so tight...!" he moaned loudly, getting close to his release.

"S-Sensei..!" Yuki groaned through clenched teeth. His black eyes were on her, expectant. "I-I'm going to - A-ah, oh my God!"

His thumb teased her nub of pleasure, working her to the brink of insanity as he watched her careen over the edge. His lips sealed over her breast and managed two last thrusts before he too submit to his release, shooting his warm seed deep within her. Yuki gasped as the warmness flooded her, and Kiyoteru fell against her shoulder, panting heavily and sticky with sweat. He stayed inside her for a minute, before slowly pulling out of her, causing them both to moan softly.

"I love you, Yuki-chan..." he whispered, smiling warmly and then pulled her in for a slow, lazy kiss. She smiled and kissed back, and when they parted for air, Yuki buried her face in his chest and kissed the spot right over his heart.

"I love you too, Sensei."

* * *

**((A/N: **I made Yuki twelve in the story, so it's not as...awkward, I guess. o3o Mmmkay? Mmmkay.))**


End file.
